


Désolé

by QUEEN_JADE



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Hollow Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: "Oh she is 𝘑𝘜𝘚𝘛 as guilty of hurting me as you are, Adam. Only difference is, she's responsible enough to own up and take responsibility for her actions, UNLIKE YOU!!"Adam's eyes widened at that statement.Too shocked to move that Reeve, his best friend at one point in his 16 years of life, had felt this way about him this whole time..
Relationships: Adam & Reeve (The Hollow)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Désolé

"YOU ALWAYS JUST 𝙃𝘼𝙑𝙀 TO TAKE OVER EVERYTHING, DON'T YOU?! NOT ONCE DO YOU LISTEN TO WHAT 𝘼𝙉𝙔𝙊𝙉𝙀 𝙀𝙇𝙎𝙀 THAT 𝙄𝙎𝙉'𝙏 𝙔𝙊𝙐 HAS TO SAY!!" Reeve screeched at the other. His hands balled up in fists as he leaned closer into who he was unleashing his anger out on.   
Deep brown eyes filled with rage and sadness that had been locked away in the tower of the back of his mind for far too long.

The other boy, Adam, just froze. Staring at Reeve with surprise in his chocolate eyes. He rose his hands up in front of him in defense. But what was there to defend?

"Reeve, it's not like that. I-"  
"You 𝙒𝙃𝘼𝙏, Adam?!" Reeve continued to yell, pointing harshly at the man he once called a friend.   
"You wish you could take back everything you said about me to Mira behind my back?! All the times you made me feel like shit when we weren't in this GOD FORSAKEN GAME?!?" 

Small tears began to form in those anger-filled eyes. His teeth clenched in anger as he tried not to get violent with the other. Trying to hold back not only these floodgates, but the urge to lift him up with his mind powers, and toss him anywhere far away from him.  
This was the only way he knew he could get through to Adam.   
And he hoped it would work.   
For too long has he kept in these feelings, and he's done being the excuse for all of Adam's mistakes.

"YES-!" Adam responded back, unintentionally raising his voice back at Reeve.  
_"𝘽𝙐𝙇𝙇𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙏 **!!** "_ The darker boy screamed, Adam flinching away at the outburst.   
Reeve stopped his rant to catch his breath, as Adam took a step back in response. All he could do was look down at the other as he wiped away his tears with his fist.

"I heard what you said to Mira.." He hissed, lifting his hand, in preperation of counting off everything he heard. "You said I was 𝘙𝘌𝘊𝘒𝘓𝘌𝘚𝘚, 𝘚𝘛𝘜𝘗𝘐𝘋, THAT I WOULD ONLY HOLD YOU GUYS BACK!!"

Unfortunately, none of these statements were false.   
The memory flooded back to Reeve as he was struck down by Adam's voice telling Mira to kick him off their soon to be team.  
Those same emotions that ran through his body that day came back to him. 

Anger.  
Dread.  
Sadness.  
Lonliness.

"Reeve, don't bring Mira into this. This is between you and me." That being the only thing Adam could defend in this argument.   
But Mira wasn't there to defend him this time.  
It was just the two of them.

"Oh she is 𝘑𝘜𝘚𝘛 as guilty of hurting me as you are, Adam. Only difference is, she's responsible enough to own up and take responsibility for her actions, UNLIKE YOU!!"  
Adam's eyes widened at that statement. Too shocked to move that Reeve, his best friend at one point in his 16 years of life, had felt this way about him this whole time..

"YOU ONLY USED KAI FOR YOUR GUYS' OWN BENEFIT. YOU SIR, ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A SELF-CENTERED 𝘈𝘚𝘚𝘏𝘖𝘓𝘌, AND I AM 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝙀 BEING THE EXCUSE BEHIND ALL OF 𝙔𝙊𝙐𝙍 𝙁𝘼𝙐𝙇𝙏𝙎 _ **!!!!**_ "

Now there was no way of stopping these tears from streaming down his cheeks. Clumps of liquid dripped down from his face, and landed onto the grassy surface below their shoes. Reeve's body began to shake, hiccups escaped his lips as he covered his face with his own bare hands.

Adam stepped closer to Reeve, reaching his hand out to touch his shoulder. But Reeve flung it away from him, not wanting his pity.

"..Reeve, I-"

"DID YOU FORGET THAT I HAVE F-FEELINGS TOO, ADAM?!" Reeve continued, voice shaky and loud. 

"No.." Adam mumbled. "Of course I didn't, Reeve."

"Then why..?! 𝙒𝙃𝙔 𝘿𝙄𝘿 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝘿𝙊 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙏𝙊 𝙈𝙀 _ **?!?**_ "

Adam went silent for a moment before responding to Reeve's emotional question.   
"I.. I let my anger get the best of me that day. All I could even think of were the negative scenarios that would've come with us being on a team together. Our constant bickering. But.. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did." Adam explained the best he could. He placed his hand gently on Reeve's back, steadily rubbing up and down in an attempt to calm him down.   
"It was 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 my intention to hurt you. And not a second went by where I didn't think about you before The Hollow. I-.. I love you, Reeve. I always have."

Without warning, Reeve quickly wrapped his arms around Adam's upper body, grasping his shoulders with his shaking fingers and arms squeezing Adam slightly. He sunk down slowly, sobbing as wet gloppy tears fell to the grass.  
Face buried in Adam's shirt as he cried out, staining the fabric with his own tears.

Adam returned the gesture, resting his head on Reeve's shoulder. He whispered small comments to Reeve; telling him to let it out and to not hold back.   
As the two stood there embracing each other, the only sound heard in those dark woods was the hiccups and sniffling from Reeve.  
Fireflies flashed their natural light as they flew around the boys.

_"I'm sorry."_


End file.
